She's not worth it, He is
by AnimeGirl13578
Summary: Ed has always liked Winry, but when she leaves him for someone else, who will be there for Ed? Lemon in later chapters ;DD  RoyXEd
1. The Beginning Of The End

Me: Well this is my first story ever posted, so at least 1 review to keep the story going will encourage me to continue .

Edward: Common! Man up! It's just a story!

Roy: Kid's got a point

Me: Kay! This will be awesome! ….lies...all lies… well try to enjoy as much as possible! Sorry if boredom strikes :) [Btw yaoii (lemon) not now but later...very soon later :3 but yesh no like-e no read-e]

Roy & Ed: and Cindeh does not own FMA even though she wishes ;)

The cold autumn winds swamped through the trees, hybrids of red, yellow and orange leafs danced to the cold concrete floor as students began to dash out of the small entrances the school provided. Edward, being a child at heart, also pressed and struggled to squeeze himself through the immense crowd. It was a blunderous action, but students couldn't resist wanting to exit this building that brought them so much grieve throughout there day. Once Edward succeeded in his mission of exiting, he looked back at the rest of the students; he heard screams and cries emerge from the anxious children that were wedged amongst unknown frames. He sighed and a sly smile crossed his face. "Being short comes in handy..." he chuckled lightly at his remark and began to dash home, achieving two things: warmth for his body and the relaxing, almost addicting feeling of having a cold breeze embrace him as he ran. From a distance Edward spotted his brother and Winry. He sped up his pace and was beside them in one brisk move.

The trio engaged in a conversation. This went on until Edward blurted out something outrageous, and Alphonse replied with "what the firetruck?" Al, not being a mischievous child, never really cursed. Instead he used phrases like these to get his point across. Ed and Winry couldn't contain their laughter and broke out in contagious giggles as Al drowned in his embarrassment. Ed began to calm down and took a quick glance up at Winry's face as she was still intoxicated with laughter. Ed couldn't help the blush that spread through his tender cheeks nor the fluttering that dispersed inside his stomach at such a sight. Thankfully, the Elric brothers had arrived at their home so both could hide their shame behind the thick walls that surrounded their house. As they said their goodbyes Edward and Alphonse entered their hollow home and went of onto their respected rooms, isolating themselves from the world until the following day.

Edward exhaled in pure relief. He just exited math class, the most tedious, vexing, ludicrous subject that ever existed. Thankfully, he was off towards his favorite subject, alchemy. He smiled with content and took his seat. Ed inhaled the aberrant smell of chemicals that lingered in the air as his smile grew. His eyes scanned the room, to find he was alone. It didn't bother him, he was accustomed to be the first to arrive at alchemy class, this was because he was always was the first to leave math. Suddenly his eyes fell upon a male frame that was entering the abandoned classroom. He had jet-black hair that draped over his porcelain skin, coal colored eyes that shimmered, and lips ripped to perfection that made Edward wonder what they would feel like against his own…. He shuddered slightly at his internal comment and shook his head as if to rid himself of such thoughts. "Damn hormones" he accused under his breath, yet his eyes were fixed on this stranger. Ed assumed he was a new student, until the foreigner sat on the teacher's desk. That's when Ed remembered that his previous alchemy teacher was talking nonsensically about retiring one day. The poor elder must have done it and here was his replacement. And a very attractive one. Once again Edward's thoughts betrayed him. He kept reminding himself that he liked Winry, and that there would never be someone else. As Ed involuntary took yet another glimpse of the man, the following thoughts came into order…

The stranger ascended from his post, taking subtle and deliberate steps until he reached his destination: Edward. He procured a sturdy grip of the younger male's wrist and drove his against the wall, descending down on his face with a sluggish grin decorating his lips. Their mouths interlocked. At first, it was just the sensation of tender lips kissing and a tongue licking about the youngster's lips, then it became more demanding and vigorous. Ed was in pure ecstasy relishing every movement the elder made. His tongue positioned itself on Edward's lower lip and swayed, pleading for an entrance. Driven by his emotions, the teenager allowed the attractive adult do as he pleased. His tongue explored the cavern that was Ed's mouth with such delicacy that produced the young alchemist to moan from the pleasure it brought. As the task was finished, Ed decided to take some control and began to brush his tongue against the other, triggering a war of dominance to inaugurate. Tongues intertwined and lips sucked as saliva dripped from their jaws down their necklines. The new teacher parted from the heated kiss and turned his attention to the saliva that was slithering down the boy's collar. With his warm tongue he licked clean the drool percent and proceeded to suck on the bare flesh of the innocent student beneath him. This caused Edward's senses to scream at the novel sensation.

"Oh...please more...I need more" Ed implored overwhelmed in bliss. The elder smirked at this and picked up his pupil, positioning him down on a glacial desk and began rid the despite adolescent of his unnecessary clothing.

Ed snapped out of his fantasizing and found the period had already commenced. He tried to compose his intense blushing and tried to focus on the lesson, but all his eyes kept track of were the actions that his new teacher made. As he didn't want his mind to construct an additional wild scenario, he started observing at the board. _ Mr. Mustang_ he read internally to himself. He sighed and intentionally fixed his attention towards his instructor. _Could it be that he found this man attractive? His mind unquestionably made it appear that way._ His face flushed at the reminder of his words _"Oh...please more...I need more"._ This new professor was undeniably going to cause trouble for Edward's already disordered emotions.

Me: well there you have it! The first chapter of my first story! xD sorry if I bored anyone to death..this took me 4 days wewt!

Ed: Why am I the pervert?

Me: well, its kinds funny when uke's make an attempt at being perverts :DD

Ed: that was an attempt?

Roy: trust me, my thoughts will be worse

Ed: o.o

Me: Its disturbing writing how Ed likes Winry . I hope this changes when he 3's Roy :3 And I will have more dialogue…I just plainly didn't want Winry to speak lol I'm such a hater. And yeah since I don't like math neither will Ed :DD I'm so evil

Ed: go alchemy! Screw math! And eww.. Winry

Me: good boy! *gives Ed a treat*

So please? a single review will keep this stupid story flowing xD

~Thanx for reading!


	2. The World Crumbles At My Feet

**Me: Kay! Soooo Thank you sooooo much to Kuro-Kitsu, Ultimateyaoifangirl Alchemistx, Ninja Trio's Best , SanaPet and ANIMELOVEDOLL for the reviews! Without u guys I would have never made this chapter :33 I'm so glad u guys liked it :DD**

**Ed: I told you not to be scared.**

**Roy: Cut the girl some slack, she was scared**

**Me: Thank you Roy! *huggg* and for that I'm going to make Ed suffer in this chapter! xD I lub chu but it has to happen! Gomen! *winkz* so for anyone who doesn't know, Al is in his human body! No armor! X33 that's why he is in skool! :3 soo yesh! On with the story! And btw the beginning had to be done! I was dying to write something like this! :3**

**Roy: You do it Ed..**

**Ed: Fine! Next time it's your turn! *sigh* Cindy doesn't own FMA or anything that she wishes ( Dx ) and Roy nor I are to be blamed for our actions…**

**Me: *giggles* Enjoy! **

Edward groaned profoundly as he departed his school, for the tenth time that day, he was recalling the sexual fantasy he had constructed during alchemy class.

Roy leisurely parted the young alchemist legs apart, moderately caressing his inner thighs for the blush on his face to extend even further. At the feeling of fingers dwell around his entrance, Edward quivered with discomfort, knowing his teacher was probably getting his own pleasures from mocking him. As his professor closed in on his small insubstantial frame, Ed attempted to level his anomalous breathing, and try to express no fear of what was to come; an external shield for Roy not to locate his feebleness. As the first digit ingressed in his entrance, Ed stiffened at the eccentric feeling it conveyed. Gradually accustoming to the intrusion, he relaxed a bit permitting Roy to slide the following finger. Taking his time, the elegant teacher began to scissor the narrow entry, causing Ed to shift with uneasiness. The third and final intrusion was inoculated without notice, which made the young male apprehensive at the others' action. Once more, Roy stretched his fingers, gently driving them deeper inside the inexperienced student. His fingers roamed until he heard Edward gasp abruptly. He regressed and his ears perceived the same delightful sound escape Edward's throat. Having found his sweet spot, Roy withdrew his fingers, memorizing the spot he just stoked. Ed grunted in disapproval, but Roy's skilled fingers were swiftly substituted with his throbbing member, teasingly rubbing the youngster's entrance. Roy's intimidating length perturbed Edward to the point where his trembling was visible. The tenuous student, knowing what was to come, compressed his eyes firmly closed and his quivering teeth bit on his lip as if his agony would be diminished if he kept this action constant. Roy preserved this and his gaze softened; he reached towards Ed's agitating face cupping it in his hand softly placing an innocent kiss on his blemished lips. He whispered huskily into his ear "I would never hurt you "He pecked the small ear "I love you" he confessed before giving Ed's ear a terse lick and withdrawing, leisurely beginning to penetrating his inviting hole.

Ed's legs shuddered with discomfiture. He consistently accused his hormones. He would coax himself into believing that his hormones confound his instructor with Winry. Yet, profoundly within, Edward knew he was deceiving himself. It had already been a month since his new professor had arrived and the perplexing hallucinations haunted him every day. Occasionally he was even petrified to enter his alchemy class. Being a prodigy as he was his grades weren't effected but he was concerned he would one day act upon his feelings.

Ed reached his home to find the front door ajar. He assumed Al must have arrived earlier than him and overlooked the minor detail. He entered as a chill traveled down his spine. His home always seemed eerie when he was unaccompanied. As Ed paced in further, he saw Al's phone on the counter. Initially, this wouldn't have allured his attention, but the phone was open, as if Al had previously had a conversation or sent a text message. Ed lifted the phone, allowing it to rest on his palm; he found he was indeed correct, Al was sending text messages. He had a conversation with Winry. This didn't strike him as abnormal since it was something he did periodically. But a certain message caught his eye. Winry had sent "_OMG! Yes I would LOVE to Al!"_ this made Edward puzzled. He decided to check the out box to see what Alphonse had sent to their female friend for her to reply with such glee. As he skimmed through the messages he found the one that corresponded to Winry's response. Edward's amber orbs dilated, his heart filled with melancholy as it sank into the abysmal depth in his chest. The message read "_Will you be my girlfriend?_" Edward's emotions overflowed. He slowly broke into tears of anguish and sorrow. How could his sibling, his BROTHER do this to him knowing his feelings? His face was a cascade of tears as he shook uncontrollably whispering the one question that would never be answered..."Why?...Why Al? Why god dammit!" he muffled in pure wrath. He was betrayed by who he trusted the most, his only family...he had no one else.

**Me: Well yeah! So sorry that was soooo short! But school is always in the way of my work DD: but thank god I have a 4 day weekend coming up! In that time I'll try to squeeze a lil chapter in there ;) **

**Ed: I just love how you're so mean**

**Roy: It will be worth it in the end**

**Me: Truee! :) please review! I'd really appreciate it! && HAPPY THANKSGIVING (or Turkey Killing Day how I call it xD) ! / BLACK FRIDAY :DD**


	3. It Wasn't Meant To Be

Me: Well I was debating whether I should add this part or not because it was gonna be dramatic but as a reader that I am, I hate cliffhangers! xD who doesn't? Leaving your mind to wander can make up a lot of scenarios. Sooo here's what I've wanted to add and a lil more :3

**Ed: -No Comment-**

**Me: soo hopefully this is published b4 ppl start losing interest :/ well enjoy! **

**

* * *

**Edwards's fragile frame lay still underneath the darkness that covered him. His mind was full of unanswered questions and doubts. He forced himself to stop crying and ascended from the floor taking slow steps towards the exit of his home. Outside the bright sun rays hindered Edwards's sight, but this didn't stop him from proceeding. He walked a small distance until he reached a familiar home. Glaring at the well-designed structured home, flashbacks began to arise in his mind, as tears began threatening to escape Ed closed his eyes and sighed deeply for what he was going to do.

* * *

His fingers laced around the knob of the entrance and slowly turned and opened the door. A slight smile came to his lips to find Winry alone. He walked in and greeted her like he normally would. He started a conversation and Winry followed. Everything was like when they were children.

* * *

"So I heard you're going out with my brother, right?" Edward questioned with a chuckle, as if it were a joke.

"Yeah!" Winry exclaimed with a giggle that only the Elric brothers could find cute.

Edward's temper exploded "WHY? HES NOT RIGHT FOR YOU! WHY WOULD YOU CONSIDER HIM?" he cried, feeling the world crumbling beneath his feet.

"Ed? Calm down "Winry consoled in a frightened tone, thinking the eldest Elric had lost his sanity.

"How could I? My only love was taken by my brother!" He bawled. Winry's eyes widened in realization of what was occurring.

"But…It's not too late…"Edward said with hopeful eyes "You can still change your mind, please choose me…" Ed pleaded.

Winry was panicking and managed to place her feelings into words"Ed…I like you only as a friend…nothing more. But Al is different." As she finished, Alphonse emerged form the background.

"Ed, get out of here" He said with a deadly tone.

"No way! How could you betray me? You knew how I felt! Why did you do this to me Al?..." Ed inquired his voice cracking.

"It's always about you! YOU liked Winry so YOU had to get her, have you ever considered my feelings? And now you come to attempt to steal my newly found happiness? Have you no shame? After mom and dad died, I thought that you, as my older brother would always want the best for me, but I guess I was wrong…"

Letting the words of hatred and disappointment sink in, Ed began to doubt his actions. He couldn't speak a word in response. He slowly dragged his feet towards the door. His dreams had shattered in front of his eyes without him having the chance to stop it. He sighed deeply. Without his family and his love, what meaning could his life possibly hold?

* * *

**Me: So yeah dramatic much? I really hate this chapter but atleast I got sumwhere! xD um.. yeah soo everyone is being a bitch to Edward but it workd out in the end! I hope…I'm slowly running out of ideas and this is the 3****rd**** chapter…for those who didn't know..this is a live ff sooo I write chapters as I go, I don't have them done that's why my chapters take sooo long! Lol I don't have the plot planned out **

**Ed: -Corner crying-**

**Me: um Review? xD**


	4. Someone Cares?

**Me: so this chapter was made together with the 3****rd**** sooo um it all came to me at once and had to write it down! Or else I would lose it xD this includes emo Ed :/ ooh well :DD**

**

* * *

**Days dragged on without meaning. Each day seemed never ending in Edward's eyes.

**

* * *

**

Ed's grades dropped. He just didn't care about anything anymore. What was the point of life without Winry? Even his fantasizes had stopped occurring.

Roy knew this was an abnormal behavior for the teen. He was always so perky and loud and from one day to another, he turned into a completely lifeless zombie. He was really worried for the young teen. But as concerned as he was, he had to keep his lesson going, but never forgetting to check on Edward frequently.

* * *

As the bell rang and the students dashed out the door to attend their next class on time, Roy gestured Ed to come to his desk. Ed dragged himself over, his gaze downcast. The older male didn't know how to begin.

"Ed…. What's been going on lately? Is there anything wrong?" he gently started.

Edward remained silent but looked up at his instructor. Roy could see his golden eyes were filled with melancholy and remorse.

"It's nothing" Ed replied in a soft hollow whisper.

"That can't be true; you used to be my best student up until a few weeks ago. What happened?"

Silence engulfed the room as the adolescent wouldn't reply. Slowly tears from heaven started to drip from the velvet sky, feeding and deepening the silence that grew between the males.

"I have to go" Edward replied with no intention of answering the question his teacher had inquired. Before the teenager ran off..

"If you want, you can stop by after school…and we can discuss this manner, alright?" Roy proposed with a slight smirk on his tender lips. Ed simply nodded and went off to his next class as if nothing had occurred.

Roy exhaled deeply as he looked outside the window. The cascade of water falling from the sky seemed to reflect his mood.

'_Why am I so concerned for this __**kid**__ who I don't even __**know**__?' _He questioned himself, not quitecertain of the answer. He wanted, almost wished, he could say that it was his obligation as a teacher and an adult. But he felt this went a little more personal than just a teacher to student relationship. Roy rested his forehead against the icy and subtle window, leisurely attempting to untangle the mystery that lingered in his heart and mind.

* * *

As Ed went to his next class, he couldn't stop his inquisitive mind from wondering why his teacher would give a damn about what happened to him. No other teachers seemed to be concerned with his new attitude, why would Mr. Mustang be any different? He struggled to get the question out of his head, but for some unusual reason, it dwelled in his mind, like there was a meaning to his teacher's actions.

* * *

**Me: So this chapter and the previous one have not been edited (I get lazy x3) but yesshhh im hopping something good can happen in the next chapter ;) **

**Ed: About friken time! I do not enjoy seeing myself suffer! **

**Me: its okay u will live witt it ****so reviews? x3**


End file.
